My Immortal
by october27
Summary: Paige gets a visit in the middle of the night from her exworst enemy. She is her prisioner and she has no escape. Who will save her? Cole is planning to be alive again, and he needs Paige for this. Read to find out .During season 8 Paige&Cole pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I've changed a little bit this chapter, about describing, detailing etc. because I thought it was too simple. The plot it's the same so it's only slightly changed. Enjoy**

**Chapter 1. My immortal**

The manor was empty.

Piper was at P3 trying to solve some band problems because they were asking for a bigger check,while Phoebe was at her apartment.Billie and Christy were at their parents' house (so Christy could convince Billie to join the dark side along her parents). (and Paige didn't meet Henry)

The air outside was quite cold. The full moon was standing on the darkenened sky surrounded by the milions of stars. It was a chilly weather, announcing the arrival of autumn.

A rattle of a car was heard in the desert street as the lights of the car lightened the gloomy scenery, revealing the lines of the old trees on the alley. A cold breeze of wind made the figure who was getting out of the car to shiver and sneeze.

The moonlight revealed the porcelein face of a young woman. Her dark hair was covering half of her face making her eyes not seen, until she lift her chin and her dark brown hair fell on her shoulders, letting her beautiful hazel eyes be seen.

She approached a tall manor with heavy steps and tired of a long day of work, she didn't saw a shaddow that approach her after she parked her car. It stayed there, in the middle of the street, staring at her. The shaddow looked up, and seeing the full moon, it muttured "_now it's the time_"and it dissappeared letting one more word…"_Paige_"

Paige entered the lonely manor thinking she saw something outside and turned back, but didn't see anything.

"_Maybe it's just my imagination_!" she sighed and entered the hallway, placing her coat on a chair near the doorway.

She placed her purse on the sofa in the living room and just collapsed on the couch, tired of all shopping she had this day; and problems as well at the manor.

"_I'm so tired_!" she thought and closed her eyes without even bother to go to her room and change from her clothes after a long day of work.

She almost fallen to sleep when she heard something from the kitchen and ran to see what happened.When she arrived there after a couple of seconds she saw nothing but a big pile ash on the middle of the floor.

"Huh?" she muttured confused, not knowing where the ash came from, especially that there was no fire and the burning sound would have woke her.

Then she heard another crack from the attic and leaving the pile of ash there, she orbed to the attic and saw ash on the floor like in the kitchen.

**"**What the….it seems demon ash" Paige bend down and touched it. It was still hot. "I don't remember vanquishing any demons today…"

She turned to the Book of Shadows and started scanning the old pages, for what, she didn't know. After a half an hour of searching she found nothing and deciding to clean the ash headed downstairs to take the broom.

'RING' the phone rang and Paige grabbed the phone and answered, a little annoyed.

"Yes?" asked Paige.

"Paige,we have some serious problems here at the club,so i'll stay longer than i thought,so unless you didn't eat for dinner at work you should order something because i didn't prepare dinner either."

"Ok," Paige said yawning "But where are the boys?"

"Don't worry,they are with the elf-nanny."

"Ok,bye sweety!"said Piper at the other line of the phone

"Bye!"

And with a final yawn she put the cell on the table full of potions and herbs, and headed upstairs, to her room thinking that she'll clean tommorow.After taking a quick shower she changed into her nightshirt, throwing herself on the bed,thinking of the strange noises from the attic and the kitchen.

It was about three in the morning when she heard another crack, but it was too close, the crack appeared in her bedroom. She jumped from the bed and trying to turn on the light but couldn't work. A little panicked she started questioning the darkness. "Who-who are you, show yourself!"

"Oh-my-god!" she screamed and too shocked to move an inch from where she was standing she looked at the figure that was standing in front of her, wearing a black cloak, his dark eyes full of delight checking Paige

"Wha-? You? Here? WE VANQUISHED YOU three years ago!" Paige spat quietly, taking a frightened step backwards and rubbing her tired eyes

"Nice to see you again, Paige," he said quietly approaching her

"This is only my imagination...after a long day of work," she muttered trying to regain control over herself but her legs were trembling so hard that she had to rest on the bed "You can't be here, Cole!"

"Well, Paige, It looks that I can!" Cole smirked and threw a veil with a gold potion in it at her and Paige collapsed unconcious on the bed.

"Hmm…you've changed Paige, last time you were redhead, brunette again? he said "In fact i like dark hair,not so naive and sweet, more dangerous!" he grinned,took her in his arms and shimmered away still smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Lonely and the Revived

Paige was lying on the ground, her hands tied. She opened her eyes slowly to see if anybody was there, but the cell was empty;

"Where the heck am i?" said Paige in darkness looking around "I must be in the Underworld Crap!"she sighed and struggled to get her hands free but failed.Not knowing what to do, she tried to orb but she had no powers in there or because of the potion Cole threw at her. After an hour of struggling, she finally freed her hands and managed to get up. She gazed a while on the walls and saw a light flickering inside the cell. "This is not a cell, it's definetly bigger than a cell"she said to herself.

Slowly she moved towards it, carefully not get caught and when she reached the light, she saw a coridor which led to an entrance. Paige approached it, creeping near the dark walls to see from where the light was, when she heard a shimmering behind her and the next thing but she was lying again on the ground. Dizzy she woke up and tired to being stalked,she cried for some answers.

"_Why are you doing this to me_? Cole, i know it's you so you'd better shimmer your sorry ass down here!"

"No need to be rude Paige!" said Cole just shimmering behind.

Head still spinning and anger mixed with fear coursing through her veins reaching her heart, Paige turned to face Cole and overcoming her fears she started to question him.

"Where are Phoebe and Piper? I swear if you did something to them, I'll-" Shakily, she shuffled towards him with threating voice

"You'll do what, Paige? And don't worry they are fine, they don't even know you are here! "What do you mean?

"You see, i took care to this problem; I morphed into you, I know how they think, and it's much safer that way!" said Cole approaching her.

"What?" Paige's eyebrows shot up and her mouth became a disgusted line. "Okay, that's sick." said Paige crossing her arms, moving away from him. "What do you want? And why the hell did you kidnapped me?"her tone become angrier and scary.

"Tuttut, curiosity killed the cat, Paige!" he said grinning.

Paige was now even paler and bothered than she was, hitting the cave's wall with her back. Anger and frustation filled her head and realised that she was still wearing her nightgown, she tried to cover herself because of the chill and seeing that Cole was staring at her who was now less then a metre away, she made an attack and punched him in his stomach.

But then, altough he was a little in pain, he shimmered a Dark Lighter's bow in his hands and pointed it at Paige.

"Look what we have here...an arrow just for you Paige!" he said knowing she was half whitelighter.

"You just love to torture, don't ya demon?" she looked at it and quickly jumped backwards.

"You guessed very well, Paige!" he cried and looked for her behind a giant rock were she hid.

She continuated to orb rocks, metal bars at him, but he was winning. Paige dodged an incoming fireball and fell on the cold ground, behind a huge rock receiving a harsh bleeding on her leg. Paige used her limited energy to throw rocks at Cole and dodged his fireballs attacks, and Cole seeming to enjoy this fight very much.

An hour passed, and with a final energy ball thrown in her stomach, Paige collapsed on the dirty ground of the Underworld, and Cole looked at her and shimmered away with carrying her body.

"Time to pay a visit to your dear sisters, Paige!" he whispered to an unconcious Paige, and left.

Meanwhile at the manor, Phoebe and Piper were starting to doubt that 'Paige'/Cole was the 'real Paige'.

"Didn't you notice something strange at Paige?" asked Phoebe casually, not wanting to worry Piper too much with all the Billie and Christy stuff stuck in her head.

"What do you mean?" replied Piper preparing herself a cofee.

"I mean, I think she is…I don't know, not herself lately."

"Well, she said she is just too tired after a long day of work and I don't have any trouble with that! She just went to sleep, relax Phoebe!" said Piper setting down at the table followed by Phoebe.

"But… I think I'm gonna go and check on her" said Phoebe lifting her purse and settling it on the table. "Make me a cofee too. I think I'll need it"

"As you wish, I'm too tired to deal with Paige right now, the band just drove my mind crazy today!"

Piper didn't have time to finish her sip of coffee, when a shimmering light appeared in front of her and cried for Phoebe who was climbing the stairs to Paige's bedroom.

Cole was now standing with Paige in his arms, pressing an athame at her neck.

"What-What? Whoa!" cried a shocked Phoebe and looked at Paige.

"You – son – of – bitch!" Piper cried louder than Phoebe and stoped frozen in the hallway.

"Long time, girls" said Cole smirking

"Don't listen – " whispered Paige who was now hald concious but stopped when Cole pressed the knife more into her skin and she became to feel dizzy and she passed out because of the poison on the blade.

"What do you want Cole? Apparently you changed since I last seen you" said Piper moving towards him, her hands prepared to blow him.

"People change, Piper" he said and looked at Phoebe

"What do you mean? 'Since I last seen you' Piper? What the hell?" asked Phoebe confused

"Long story, tell you later, now back to Paige, Cole what do you want?" said Piper in a threating voice.

"I want you to suffer like I suffered when you vanquished me Phoebe!" he muttured

"Excuse me? You were evil! And by the way _I_ didn't vanquished you, the other 'perfect' Phoebe from your 'perfect' world without Paige did!" said Phoebe approaching him

"That doesn't change anything – "

"How the bloody hell are you here Cole – huh, now I'm starting to turn into Harry Potter

"Actually Ron, Piper –"

"Not now Phoebe!" said Piper rising her voice seeing that Cole was still standing there with the bloody athame

"What are you up against now? Killing us? Killing Paige?" Phoebe asked Cole rubbing her eyes because of the lack of sleep

"Me and Paige wanted to pay a visit to you," he smirked at them "I want you to stay out of our – erm…how to say it…maybe relationship?"

"Save it- w.h.a.t d.o y.o.u w.a.n.t Cole?" said Piper harshly

"Why are you doing this to her?" aked Phoebe angrily

"You know I've always hated Paige, and now, when I have the chance to be back, I want Paige to be my delightfull wife!" he said, smiling at the girls.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" muttured Piper silently while Phoebe froze.

"You – what?"

"I'm going to marry your sister"

"Why are you torturing her, Cole?" said a quietly Piper trying to regain control over the conflict..

"I'm not – I started to like her you know..but not love. I can't love anymore I'm the most powerfull member of the – oops I don't have to say to you!" said Cole laughing

"No you're not!" said Phobe loudily "You just want to destroy us again"

"No –"

"Yeah, right" said Piper "Cole, trust me, we will vanquish you again if it needs to"

"You can't destroy me!" Cole smirked and looked at Paige "I think it's time to go, See ya!" he said and with a final smik he shimmered with Paige in his arms.

"I don't believe this Piper! How can he be alive?" said Phoebe in disbelief

"Calm down sweety, you call for the Elders and I will go to make the vanquishing potion" said Piper and went to the attic

"I just hope Paige's allright" she said and headed to the atrium


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N I forgot to mention on the first time: The characters belong to WB**

And also Thank you for your suport, it means much to me, especially that I was surprised you like the story. I'm not English so at first it was hard for me to decide if I should publish my first fanfic here, but I said to miself 'it worth a try, doesn't it?' So, enjoy chapter 3….

**Chapter 3. The wedding**

Cole placed carefully the unconcious Paige on the dirty floor again. He grinned at her; it was good to have her in his arms, alone, without her sisters. He remembered the moments he spent with Phoebe but it was too different. He felt for Paige too much burning passion he couldn't control, he wanted to kiss her furiously and Paige too struggle – to fight him – but he would win. He looked to her again, caressing her pale face. He grinned again and shimmered away.

"Ouch!" Paige sobbed "my back" she put her hand on her back "hurts"

She slowly got up and gazed around. It was another chamber, the stone walls surrounding her in darkness, the only light coming from some torches put on the walls. "Why do I have to wake up on a floor?" she got annoyed "why don't you put me at least on something soft?" she looked up and waited for an answer. She didn't received an answer so she started to look for something helpful to escape.

Nothing – only rocks. She moved to a darker angle of the room and suddenly she gasped. A strange chair was standing there, behind some big rocks. "A chair?" she said to herself and dragged him closer to her. It was odd, strange, it seemed carved in stone but also in wood and she also saw some strange stones placed on the edges. Curiously she came closer to it and thinking it was comfortable if she could sit on it, tired to sleep on the hard stone floor. The moment she touched the chair and sat on it, heavy ropes erupted from the back of the chair, wrapping themselves all around Paige. She gasped and tried to free herself but the rope was very thight on her wrists. Becoming annoyed she start thinking of some spells that might help her. "Let the object of objection become but a dream, as I cause the seen to be unseen!" said Paige the fourth time, but again the rope was still wrapped along her arms. "Damnit! Whay it doesn't work? It's not the Underworld, for god's sake

Paige sat quietly on an old and dusty chair, waiting for Piper and Phoebe to save her from Cole, but she was still alone.

Suddenly a package appeared near the chair, followed by a beautiful bouquet of orchids. Paige was confused and headed silently to the package. At first she was suspicious, but then she open it and found a beautiful white dress, almost beige. "Excuse me Cole? What do you plan now?" she cried looking up hoping for Cole to shimmer and explain to her; he didn't appear so Paige walked to the flowers were a small note was hidden among them.

"_**Dear Paige, I hope you like the dress, and the orchids as well" read Paige "I wish to see you dressed like this, after I came back home. I'll be late so please I would appreaciate if you wait for me" **_

"What home? What the heck are you talking about demon?" cried Paige confusion starting to grow in her eyes. She didn't change her clothes, but admited that they are 'nice' "Good taste here, Cole but I still don't understand" she sighed and left the dress where the package appeared, not wanting to please Cole

Hours past and Paige was still trying to find a way out of here, from trying to contact her sisters with the power of three, to spell which she remembered, but uselessly.

Her stomach was still aching from the fireball received by Cole, but she tried to avoid the pain. She didn't know what Cole prepared to her, she was just hoping this crap will end soon.

Moving in front of the chair, she was suddenly thrown back on it, and a dark priest shimmered.

"I see you are not ready Charmed One. The ceremony is about to start in two minutes" he said quietly

"What ceremony? What are you talking about?" she asked confused

"When you will become his wife, my dear Charmed one!" said the priest and bowing in front of her he continuated. "I wish you to be prepared, so put the dress on you, or the guards will take care to dress you. I'll be back in two minutes" and with a final bow he shimmered away.

"Now I'm getting sick!" she muttured, and her head started spinning, Paige headed to the dress, which was lying on the floor. After one minute she was dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress she've ever seen. Her shoulders were naked, and the white dress was a little transparent, but fitted her perfectly. "But hey!" she shouted "How am I gonna get out of here?" and suddenly two demons shimmered and grabbed her hands and shimmered with her.

When Paige opened her eyes after the two demons shimmered with her to a Mausoleum, she couldn't believe her eyes: the Mausoleum was dark and painted with black, only the light from the torches could show the demons' faces. In front of her was a huge altar where the dark priest was standing. Near him she saw Cole waiting impaciantly for her. Their look met for a second, after she was forced to move forward by the two guards.

She struggled to get free, but the demons were too strong. She finally arrived to the altair, Cole being so happy that he whispered at her.

"You look beautiful" he said taking her hand, but she took it back.

"Why Cole? What the hell do you want to marry me? Answer me!" Paige shouted turning to Cole

"If you want to live, keep your voice down" he smirked and turned to the priest.

The ceremony didn't take long, but when Paige had to answer the part 'yes' or 'no' she almost jumped on the guards trying to escape, but Cole caught her, and with a final tear brushing on her wet and enraged face, she said 'yes'

"You are now married! You make kiss the bride!" the priest said and waited.

"You wish!" replied Paige and turned to live when Cole grabbed her waist and kissed her on her forehead, whispering to her, "I've told you to have patience! Now we will be escorted to our room, I'll explain to you there!"

The guards escorted them to a huge chamber, the only light was coming from the candles on the floor and on the little tables surrounding the matrimonial bed. Paige remained shock as she shuffled in the room. Cole waved at the guards to leave and the shimmered away leaving Paige alone with Cole. Cole marched towards her as Paige backed away from him until she reached a wall "Now, Cole, I want – no- I demand an explanation!" she looked at him furiosly

"Fine" he said turning away from her "The reason I married you is that I needed someone.." he sighed "to be my queen, and the most powerful queen I've ever known is a Charmed one" he finally finished leaving Paige surprised again, throwing his shirt on the floor.

"But why me?" she cried "Why not Piper or Phoebe? Why me, Cole answer me!" she cried looking in his face, but her look slowly slid down to his bare chest. Swallowing fast she turned her look back to his cold face

"Probably because you're the one who is Half Whitelighter, and marrying a Whitelighter gives me more power, power that I wish to have it Paige" he smirked "as soon as posibble" he advanced on her "and I know I made a mistake marrying Phoebe, even I'm not human anymore I must admit that she didn't deserved me, she deserved someone else, not like me"

"That's very nice of you Cole" she moked walking to him "Now, we're married, you don't need me anymore, can I go home? You have a wife now, we've been officially married and now, I think it's time for me to go home" she turned to the door but Cole was faster and grabbed her wrist "Why so fast? The night didn't even begin" he grinned and thighened his grip

"What? W-What do you mean" her voice was showing fear.

He dragged her away from the stone door to the center of the room, and took her by her waist "We're married don't forget, and this is our wedding night"

"Ha! You're making me laugh!" she said

"Laugh what you can witch!" he grinned and formed a lightball in his free hand "See that? This is if you don't listen to me! Now, don't laugh at me" he muttured getting close to her ear

She said nothing whishing for her sisters to appear any moment "Ok, ok no need for that"

"Allright" he said and took her in his arms

"Hey! What are you doing?" she cried struggling kicking him with her wrists

"Yeah Cole, what are you doing?" said a voice from behind.

Cole sighed and turned behind to see Phoebe and Piper standing just a few metres away, prepared with a bunch of vials of potions, looking coldly at him. He got up from the bed leaving a relieving Paige on the soft bed.

"I told you" he said simply

"You knew we'd come to save her Cole" said Phoebe while Piper looked at Paige who got up quickly and hurried to her sisters, but was pushed back by the strong arms of Cole who grabbed her and now was placing a golden athame on her skin. "One move and she dies" he smirked

"No," Piper said and prepared the potion "you won't do this to her Cole, I thought you needed her, I believe"

"I needed her, but I don't need her anymore, I married her, and I'm groing stroinger any minute" Paige felt the cold blaze of the knife stronger on her skin. She gasped "Piper, Phoebe save yourselves!"

"Not without you!" said Phoebe and turned to Cole "End this mascarade right now! What are you going to do kill her? You can't!"

"Why not?" he grinned

"Because we're the Charmed Ones, Cole! And you tried to kill us a hundred times and you never succeded!" she continuated, while Piper making advantage of the conflict between Phoebe and Cole, turned to Paige and tried to make eye contact with her. Paige didn't know what to do, she looked at Piper and saw her making eye contact with her who was making signs at her

"_You can do it Paige! Just focuse, and we will help you, remember the power of three is stronger than anything, just call for it_" Piper mentally said to Paige

Paige knew it was the time. She focused on the athame pressed on her neck and in her mind imagined her having the athame in her own hand. She imitated her lips calling for it, but making no sound and suddenly blue and white orbs materialized in her hand.

"What the hell –" cried Cole finding himself without the athame in his hand as Paige plunged it in his stomach. "Arghhhh…" he cried, flames slowly covering him as Piper and Phoebe threw the potions in him. More flames, more desperate cries. He tried to fight the burning flames surrounding him and finally he felt nothing on his body.

The girls remained shocked until Piper broke the silence "Come one, quickly say the spell to return!" she cried while Phoebe unfolded a piece of paper and the girls said the spell to return back at the manor. With an ultimate effort, Cole freed himself off the flames and anger filled his veins. "You won't be so lucky next time, damn witch!" he cried and shimmered away.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for all your reviews, you encouraged me to update. So, chapter four is ready! Enjoy

Ps: sorry if I made some grammer mistakes

**Chapter 4. Consequences**

Golden swirls appeared in the manor living room and materialized into the girls.

"Paige, thanks godness!" cried Phoebe pulling Paige into a thight embrace "we've been looking for you"

"What took you so long?" moked Paige hugging Piper

"Sweetie," began Phoebe "are you ok, did Co-, Cole do something to you, did he hurt you-"

Paige looked warmly at Phoebe and took her hands into hers "I'm ok, hopefully you've arrived in time" she giggled

"Yeah, a couple of minutes later and we'd get to see you," Piper chuckled "and Cole getting busy!" she laughed and looked at Paige who grew pinker any second "just joking sis!"

"Anyway-" Phoebe broked the silence "we have to find a way to vanquish him, quickly before he gets Paige – again"

"You're right" her younger sister said "what about the spell to destroy the source, maybe?" shed looked at both Phoebe and Piper who nodded

"I don't think it will work" said Piper "and we don't even know how the heck did he 'revived'!" Piper joined her sister in the living room

"Wait – " the middle sister looked suspiciously at Piper "when Cole shimmered here you said that you've already seen him!"

Piper sighed and turned to Phoebe putting the coffee she was drinking on the table near the sofa "right. Remember when I almost died last year, and you searched for Leo because the Elders sent him without any memory far away?"

"Yeah…but I still don't understand" said Paige sitting on the cozy sofa

"I wasn't quite unconcious, I was there – in the room but you couldn't see me in the spirit world, and guess who stayed with me?"

"Cole?" asked a shocked Phoebe

"Exactly" said Piper "He helped me there, he helped my spirit return to my body"

"Cole- good?" exclamed Paige

"I don't think he's good anymore" began Phoebe "He's now alive and he said we cannot vanquish him" she sighed "it's a nightmare"

"Don't lose your hope, people!" said Piper "We won't quit and let him kill us! We won't let him take Paige! We're the Charmed Ones for god's sake!" Piper rose and approached Phoebe

"Piper's right" said Paige "we need to find a way to destroy him – forever, and we'll need the power of three to do this"

"Allright. I'll go check on the book" Piper turned to Phoebe "and you'll go prepare some potions"

"And I'll – "

"You'll get some rest, Paige, you need it" Piper turned to Paige "but first we need to be sure he won't come here. He'll come looking for you"

"But why? Why me, he hates me!" protested Paige

Piper giggled "I think he has…a crush on you"

Paige sent Piper a death glare and continuated "that's not funny Piper"

"You're right it's not, but until he gives us a more specified answer , we have to keep you away from him"

"He won't give us an answer because we'll sent his demon's ass to hell by then!" said Paige and followed her older sister to the Attic, climbing up the stairs.

They entered the attic and went straight to the Book of Shadows. "I don't think we'll find anything here" Paige sighed and turned to the book "last time we vanquished Cole -"

"You and the other Phoebe and Piper from Cole's 'perfect plane' vanquished him" said Piper

"Same" Paige started "he wasn't immortal there and that's why we could vanquish him!"

"I know sweetie," Piper said and looked at Paige "don't lose your calm yet, we'll find a way – and I promise he won't hurt you anymore!"

Their talk was interupted by a shimmering. Cole appeared in the middle of the Attic, smiling "I knew you'd come here" he said "I would have thought you smarter. Piper, but I clearly see that I was wrong" Cole turned from Piper to Paige who startled by his presence, jumped in surprise but quickly regain self-control "Okay, Cole, let's be rezonable people, we want you dead – and by dead I mean not to see you again, dead! And you want…?"

Cole laughed "Oh, Paige, dear Paige, I want you, haven't you figured out by now, I thought I married a smart witch"

"You hate me, I hate you, why do you want me! All the time when you were with Phoebe, you wanted me killed, dead, and now you say you want me?" she cried and Piper looked at her worried "calm down, sweetie, don't lose your temper, that's what he wants" she whispered

"Cole" said Piper "it's time to tell us; how did **you **return here? And save your lust for Paige, you know it's not true, what's the real **reason** for this appearance?

He smiled "I'm afraid I don't have to tell you that, but,"he paused "my desire for Paige is a strong reason for this". Cole wasn't paying attention that another person just entered the attic.

"I don't believe this crap Cole" the middle sister said

Cole turned behind him and saw Phoebe armed with potions. "Hello Phoebe, nice to see you – again" he smirked and Phoebe just stared at her and turned to her sisters

Paige came closer to Piper and Phoebe as well. The three of them were standing in front of him, prepared with a potion which they didn't know if it will work, but not afraid, certainly not that.

"I need to talk to you, Paige" he simply said "alone"

"And why alone?" she replied

"Do you want to know why I came here, for you, or not?"

Paige remained silent for a few moments, glaring at her newly husband standing in front of her, and then turned back to her sisters "Fine. Piper, Phoebe,"

"No, Paige it's to dangerous!" said Phoebe

"It's my decision Pheebs, so please –"

Cole waited patiently while the three sisters talked

"Paige's right, I think she can handle this, we'll right in the living room, so if you don't come back in ten minutes, we'll come here" said Piper grabbing Phoebe's hand and leading them outside the attic;

Finally, they were alone;

"Why don't you sit down, it might take a while, you know" Cole said

"And when I turn my back, you could just kill me, right?" laughed Paige "no, thanks"

"I won't kill you honey"

"Don't call me 'honey' Cole, just say what do you want!" her eyes flashed angrily as she tightened her grip on the small veil inside her hand

"Fine" he looked in her hazel eyes, as Paige turned her look away from Cole, because she knew he was staring at her

"First, you cannot kill me, Paige" he began and sat on the old couch behind him

"And why not?" Paige moved near him

"Because – I'm dead"

"What - ?" Paige looked at him confused

"I'm not quite dead, but not alive either; you see when you vanquished me, three years ago, I was sent in the Purgatory but somehow, someone helped me, a bit, to escape" he sighed "And I'm not fully alive until I – " he rubbed his forehead hard regretting his last sentence.

"Until you…?" Paige raised an eyebrow

"Forget that," he said

"Who helped you then?" she asked angrily

"Someone who wanted me here"

"Who?"

"And why do you think I'm going to answer this question Paige?" he chuckled and realised that Paige was fussing all around the attic nervously. He kept staring at her moving body. She changed her clothes now, her wedding dress from her was changed with a blue shirt and dark blue jeans that fitted her perfectly. He imagined her fighting him again, in his arms as he enjoyed the struggle in his underworld suite. He grinned at this image but his daydream was interrupted by a yelling "Cole!"

He looked back at Paige and saw her angrier than she already was. "Yes baby?"

"Don't dare call me baby Cole!" her face was now darker as she looked at him "You are pathetic. What do you want for me? It's your lust speaking through you, and you want me to love you?" she frowned

"I'm not asking for love" he said

"But what do you want?" exasperation grew inside her as she said this last words almost killing him with her eyes

"I want you, I love you dammit!" he got up angrily and grabbed Paige by her neck, lifting her up. She gasped for air and struggled until Cole realised what he was doing.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Piper heard Paige's struggle and without waiting any second, Piper blew up the door to the attic, the view in front of her shocking them. Cole grabbing Paige's neck and then shimmering away.

"Paige!"her two sisters came rushing at her and helped her lifting from the floor

"Are you allright sweety?" asked Piper

"Not sure" said Paige touching her neck and coughing she turned to them

"I'm going to kill him with my own hands that sick evil," Phoebe began

"We're going to vanquish him" Paige interrupted an angry Phoebe, Piper eyeing her "right now"

After a long conversation about Paige's wrong idea of talking to Cole in private, the three of them gathered in the living room for some cofee to stay up all night resuming later the search of a way to vanquish him.

Cole shimmered back to the Underworld, his face became darker as he remembered almost killing Paige. How could he so stupid? He completely forgot that Paige had to be alive if he wanted himself alive too.

He continuated to blame his stupidity until his thoughts were interrupted by a shimmering. Cole turned his look up and adressed to the figure that just bowed in front of him

"What?"

"They want to know if you made any progress in your search my Lord" the cloaked man said to him

Cole glared at the servant and noticed a scar on his shady face. The scar was bloody red and included all his right cheek and a part of his forehead. "Tell them to wait, I'll call them when I'll find it"

"The days are numbered"

"No need to explain, I know" Cole sighed "in a couple of days. I have a lead. That's all for now" he didn't want to anger him

The cloaked figure bowed again and dissppeared in swirl of black lights leaving Cole worried, sitting on his bed and meditating the posibilities to find the athame that is needed to bring him back to life in an ancient place somewhere in Europe.

An hour past and finally Cole decided it was better to resume his search in finding the dagger. He shimmered away leaving an old parchement on the bed that had written on a side a spell in an odd language not yet descifrated by him

End of chapter four

Okay, press the pretty purple button :), I'm waiting for your reviews about this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Dreamy Revelations**

The moonlight penetrated through the rugged curtains of the broken windows, reaching a dark hallway that had alongsides it wooden doors. The corridor seemed creepy for Paige who was walking through it, her vision blank.

She heard something from a door, a whisper, a calling; knowing in an istant that the noise was heard from a door just right a few metres away from her, she opened it carefully as she knew it was unlocked. Behind the door, it was quite a huge room, darkened because there were no windows there, but yet lightened by a scruffy iron box. Paige moved towards it, her white dress fluttering as she gracefully walked. She reached for the box but suddenly her view blackened as she heard someone calling her; a familiar voice…

"Sweety? Wake up"

Paige opened her eyes: Piper was standing in front of her, handing her a cup of what it seemed like tea. Rubbing her eyes she asked Piper what time is it.

"It's ten in the morning, missy," Piper sat besides her on the sofa. "If I didn't wake you now, you still would have been sleeping till noon, I think" she giggled

"Last night, I mean before you woke me or…" Paige said confused "I dreamt something really strange"

Piper glared at her

"But it seems is fading away very quick…"

"Do tell"

"I only remember me, a corridor and a box" Paige rose from the sofa where she slept, in the living room and grabbing the now empty cup she headed to the kitchen, followed by Piper.

Phoebe was already there "Morning, Paige" she smiled

"Hi Phoebe" Paige filled her cup with coffee now, and turned to her older sisters "so how did I slept so much?"

"Well Paige, it was a rough day, what can I say!" Phoebe started looking at Piper

"Even if I stayed up most of the night, I usually don't wake up so late!" she practically shouted at them. "or" Paige raised an eyebrow "you put me something in the cup of coffee you gave me last night!"

The girls sighed and decided to tell her the truth "you were exhausted Paige, you deserved some good sleep after all Cole did to you in these days"

"Anyway, you couldn't have done anything, we looked in the Book and found nothing about the 'mysterious return of Cole" Piper added

"What about the Elders, do they know anything?" asked Paige

"We called them – last night – they know nothing." sighed Phoebe "I took a day off from work to help you guys, we may need the power of three to vanquish him again"

"His soul, more correctly" Paige said looking at Phoebe who was now preparing the ingredients of a potion that could help reduce Cole's power.

Paige looked at the window. The sky was light blue, almost white. It gave her a feeling of hidden joy and serenity. No clouds; sometimes a fresh breeze stirred the air, shaking the haughty brenches of the trees from the alley in front of the manor. She thought a second of her strange dream she had last night, but decided it was one of her bizzare dreams and had no importance. Still, something troubled her: the box. If Piper didn't wake her up right when she took the box, she could have opened it. This thoughts wouldn't leave her, what was in that box? What if it was a vision? _No, I have no powers like these, Phoebe has._

From time to time, her sisters went in her room, where she was standing on the bed, reading a book; to know if she was allright. They didn't want to leave her alone, the manor wasn't safe anymore. Cole could just shimmer in Paige's room and take her away. They cast a serie of spells to protect her room, to be magically sheiled from dark powers. She was in danger and she knew it.

Looking at her watch, she noticed it was already evening. The sky turned to red, as the pale rays of sun were still lightening her room. In five or ten minutes, her sisters would come to know if she is allright; and then after they leave she would go and search the place of her dream.

A tall and cloacked figure approached a narrow and dirty street. He continuated his walk, until he found what he was looking for: a wall with yellowish marks on it. He placed his left hand on the marks. Suddenly his hand glowed red as well the letters from the wall, but fierce yellow. He heard noises coming from the dark wall.

Suddenly, the wall split up in two sides, releaving an empty corridor. The figure looked at the scenery in front of him, showing no trace of fear. He could see only a few metres in front of him, but after quite a long distance it was completely darkness. As he walked inside it, making slow steps, he glared at the narrow corridor, it seemed like a hallway, with doors, many doors. Confused, he entered the first door he saw on the right. It lead to another corridor, but this time the hallway had windows on a side and other doors on the left side.

Annoyed, he walked a few metres and finally stopped right near a wooden door. He marched to it, wanting to open it, but it was locked. He tried again but the same. Finally he formed a fireball.Nothing. Deciding it was no use, he headed back to the narrow street carefully remembering where to exit the corridor. As he exited the hallway, a cold breeze of wind made his hood fall on his back, releaving short dark hair and silvery blue eyes that flashed into the dark of the night. He waited there, for it seemed to him like an eternity.

Finally, four cloaked men appeared behind him making Cole to turn around

"Found anything?" they asked

"Yes, I found the marked wall and succeded to open it, but it opened as well a hallway with many doors. I opened the first door on the right like it said in the sacred parchment but it lead me to another corridor with many doors as well – " he said quietly "and windows too. Unfortunetly the doors are locked"

"Have you tried your powers?"

Cole nodded in reply.

"I think we may need her to open it. Have you sent her the vision?" a man behind the other three asked not bothering to take his look up from the concret.

"Yes" said Cole "it wouldn't take much time for her to come here, if she follows her instincts she may be thinking of it right now"

"We hope so, don't forget our bargain, you still have to find the cup" they said and with a click they were gone.

He looked again at the wall and decided it was better to go. Right before the shimmering lights inavded his body he heard someone orbing on the street. He shimmered on a corner of a building to see who just orbed.

Paige looked at the strange wall. She examined it by touching it, carefully not to anything she considered stupid

"I don't remember dreaming about this…" she thought as she continuated to study the wall

She shouted in surprise when she saw that her hand was glowing bright and suddenly the wall splited into two like it did when Cole's hand glowed red. Not knowing what to do, she made a few stepts back, waiting for the wall to completely separate.

Cole watched her anxiously as she entered the wall. He carefully came closer and seeing that Paige was far enough to not see him, he followed her.

There were many doors, but yet no windows. Something about the door on the right intrigued her and decided to give it a try. The door opened without no creak and carefully hiding behind the door she stole a glance to what the door opened: another hallway.

A dirty red carpet covered the middle of the woodened floor; the frames of the dusty windows were made of wood too, but they were dark brown. Making silent steps she followed the corridor, like in her dream and focusing on a particular wooden door, she appeared in front of it. She waited a few seconds, not knowing what to do, maybe it was too dangerous, or not. Finally she made up her mind and slowly pressing .the door handle down The door was opened!

Cole grinned as he saw this and carefully approached assuring that she won't see him.

As Paige opened the door, curiosity and excitement filled her body and mind. It was exactly like in her vision. It wasn't possible…only if it was a vision she had last night, she thought. She looked for the box and saw it right in front of her, standing on grey square stone. Fear and insecuirity dominated her as she headed towards it and carefully took her in her arms wanting to open it, but suddenly she heard something. She turned back and saw Cole approaching her.

"What do you want?" she asked iritated

"Oh, nothing…" he smirked "just the little box in your hands"

Paige looked at the box. It had strange letters carved on it. "Why? What's so important about it, that you want it?"

He raised an eyebrow and walked slowly to Paige, until they were less than a metre away. "Give me the box, Paige!"

"Well, if you want it so badly, come and take it" she grinned and orbed out, appearing again right behind him. Cole quickly turned around but was hit in the head by Paige. He quickly got up from the ground and cleaning his black robe with his hand, he headed to Paige who now had in her other hand a big rock. Seeing this, Cole laughed "Come on Paige, it's that the best you, - " but found himself collapsing on the cold ground, after the rock landed on the top of his head causing him a tiny bloody line sliding on his face..

"can do? Yet" she said and quickly past over him and headed to the entrance but her leg was grabbed by Cole, causing her to lose her balance and fall. The box landed a few metres away from her and Cole gathering all his strengh, ran and took it, his forehead was now painted in red.

"Dammit it" muttured Paige under her breath and orbed near Cole to take the box back. She kicked him with her leg in his stomach and then attacking with her hands. Cole responded the attack and joined the fight.

"You're pretty good at this Paige" he forced an attack by grabbing her waist and hitting her head on the wall behind her, making her cry out in pain, "did Phoebe give you lessons?" he smirked

"Actually" she smacked him in his face "no!"

They continuated to fight until in a leg attack made by Paige, Cole fell on the ground, dragging Paige by her shirt down, causing her to land on top of him.  
"Well, well, isn't this…position interesting?" he smirked

"As a matter of fact, not at all" she snapped and struggled to get free from his grip

"I find this, very attractive" she could feel his warm breath on her neck as he talked.

"You're sick!" she hissed "shut up"

"Allright" he said and pulling her closer, he kissed her. Paige, unable to move could only kick him in his legs. She felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth, and his hand sliding her neck, reaching her stomach, the other hand was helding her arms to not hit him. Finally he broke the kiss after for what seemed to Paige an eternity

"Sorry darling, but I don't have time for this right now" he looked at her and shimmered to the place where the box was standing after its fall and tooking it he shimmered away

Paige got up angry "Arghh, why did I have to be so stupid!" she yelled and stared at the chamber. It was quite small, it had no windows, the only light coming from some candles that Paige didn't know who lit them, they can't stay litten all the time….or do they?

She thought of the long kiss, it was quite passionate, hungry, Cole was like a beast waiting to get free and Paige was his prade. At least he didn't do anything else to her, especially that they were married, married in a sick way, for Paige being forced to say 'yes' and Cole's way of 'loving her', by dragging her in their room. It wasn't love, she thought, it's just pure lust. Sick of thinking of Cole, she threw a glance at the room once more and orbed out.

Another day, other problems, thought Paige. Laying on her knees on the withered grass, at the feeble shaddow of an old oak, looking at the crystal water of the emereld lake, she smiled at the view in front of her. Nature always eased her pain and calmed her. A gentle breeze of wind caressed her face clearing her view from her dark heir.

"_Paige where do you think are you going?" asked her older sister as she followed her to the doorway, her arms crossed._

"_Out!" shouted Paige_

"_Are you out of your mind? What if Cole kidnappes you again?"_

_Paige looked at Piper with anger in her eyes "I can take care of miself" she closed her eyes and breathed slowly "Look, I know that, I'll just orb back if he comes, and trust me after all that happened –in that place, he won't come. He has something to do for now"_

_Piper tried to ignore her instincts, but the pleading voice of her baby sister was taking over_

"_Fine.But back in a couple of hours"_

Thinking of Cole, frustation and anger grew inside of her, but quickly calmed down after she closed her eyes, letting the sound of the water and the birds invading her mind. She recalled the conversation between Piper and Phoebe that she overheard this morning.

"_Are you ok, Phoebe?" asked Piper handing Phoebe a cup of tea_

_She took the cup and leaned herself on the table in the kitchen "Yeah, sure why not? I mean, there just a couple of minor problems, like ohh…let me think" she rolled her eyes "Cole alive again, Paige being married to this sick bastard, Cole wanting her…"_

"_Phoebe…" Piper looked at her, warm filling her eyes as Phoebe cupped her head with her hands staring at the empty table._

"_I mean, why does she wants her, he hates her for the love of God!" she practically yelled not being aware that Paige is listening the conversation behind the door_

"_Honey…"_

"_What is he seeing in her, that didn't see in me! Tell me, Piper, why is Cole so damn attracted to Paige, could you tell me this?"_

_They heard footsteps running outside the room and quickly noticed that the door was part opened. "Paige…" Piper sighed and ran to her other sister leaving Phoebe alone in her misery._

Her face sadnened as she thought of Phoebe. Why did she blamed her, she didn't even want this marriage, and Phoebe must know this. Maybe, it's just jealousy, she told to herself, yes, that's it, if we vanquish Cole as soon as possible all this nightmare will end. But deep inside her, something troubled her, the possibility that Cole couldn't be vanquished made her shiver and get up. Autumn has arrived, changing the nature completely. The blowing wind made the golden and withered leafs of the tress dancing gracefully as the grass is covered fastly by them.

Resigned, Paige closed her eyes and inhaled the cooly air of autumn.


End file.
